


The Whistle

by WindwiseWords



Series: Clone Culture [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Mystery, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Anakin Skywalker hitches a ride with the Wolfpack and Plo Koon. During leave days between orders, a peaceful night is interrupted by a strange whistling. No dog whistles allowed!





	The Whistle

The Whistle

            It brought him out of a dead sleep, a sharp wheep followed by soft and annoyed whispers along with socks along the halls. He ignored it, rolling over and going back to sleep.

 

            Again, an hour later as he rolled over to check the time, the sharp sound echoed off the halls, and again the skittering. It was so high pitched, were it not for his relaxed sleepy state he couldn’t focus enough to hear it. Which begged the question to why the troopers were reacting so agitatedly. Anakin looked over to Rex, who gave up half his captain’s quarters rights to his general despite Anakin’s insisting that he was fine with bunking anywhere. The trooper was dead asleep, recently shifted in response to the irritated whispers of his brothers outside the door.

            Anakin decided to get up and sleepily get something other than underclothes on, and slip out the door to investigate. Catching the nearest member of the ‘Wolffepack’ by the arm, he tried to look ‘jedi-ly’ as he yawned.

            “Is something wrong, trooper?” He vaguely recalled this one as being called ‘Hunter.’ Fitting for his company’s nickname.

            “No sir. Nothing to worry about. We’re just trying to find an issue.” The whistling sound, Anakin surmised, and released the trooper who skittered over to another group. After around ten minutes they all settled down, and Wolffe came back to announce he couldn’t find it and everyone should go back to their bunks.

            What was interesting is that the stoic captain seemed embarrassed that Anakin was watching them scurry about like mice. Anakin passed a sleepy gesture of ease as the captain returned to his bunk as well, his quarters used by Plo Koon tonight. But that jedi could sense just about anything; he didn’t respond at all? Anakin decided to wait up for the next hour to roll around, dozing lightly until then.

 

Until the next whistle stirred him, and this time Anakin shared the troopers’ annoyance, and grabbed two of them to follow as he searched for the sound. It was constant, but close by and faded as they made it into the outer halls. Troopers there seemed to work easily, and looked at the jedi and troopers in a haphazard tunic and greys respectively with confusion. Anakin slowly backed them into the hall and stopped.

“How long has this been going on?” He demanded, worried it was some power relay that was going to explode.

The troopers threw out some days, but the quiet one, ‘Shy,’ held up two fingers. One on each hand.

“Two separate nights? This isn’t good, even if we are on leave…” Troopers deserved some rest. But oddly enough this bunch looked more itchy and anxious than tired.

Anakin decided to wake Koon, sending the troopers off and knocking on the big sealed door. On days they could afford the luxury, Koon swapped the atmosphere in Wolffe’s quarters, since it was rated as an emergency depressurization bunker. There was no response, but Anakin faintly heard whistling inside.

“Master Plo?” He called, drawing Wolffe’s attention instantly to come stand by him. Even though he could take the one-eyed trooper easily, the sort of scowl fixed on his back made him smoothly straighten his back. Rex was protective, sure, but Wolffe took it to an alpha level of guarding.

Wolffe heard it too, much too soft to really be a problem, and the distinct sound of a sealing helmet interrupted it if for a moment. The sounds were mixed now with lower croons and other warbles but that only made Wolffe worry more. Almost without needing to call, a plastic ‘shell’ was brought to minimize contamination of oxygen to the room, vacuum sealed to the door so that Wolffe could go in.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Anakin soothed, and the helmet that looked at him seemed almost grateful for the reassurance. But still they had to be absolutely sure their ‘alpha’ was fine.

Wolffe left Anakin behind as the door parted just enough, the haze of the strange atmosphere making it hard to see anything in the dark room.

 

Wolffe approached the bed, calling out softly. “General?” He whispered, not wishing to wake him if possible. But the thing he saw in the haze was not the general, but a pillow. So he moved on to searching. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in his quarters, and probably wouldn’t be the last; Wolffe was welcome here, unlike some generals’ troopers.

The whistling picked up again and this close it actually made his skin crawl. Distantly he heard the soft whines and grumbles of his brothers, and Anakin barking an explicit remark they all were thinking. He fought through it and knocked on the bathroom door. A sharp silence through the pretty if not ear-shattering sounds, and Plo immediately unlocked the door and seemed shocked.

“Captain Wolffe? What are you doing?” His mask was off. Harder to hear him, but Wolffe again was used to these moments. “I never mind a visit, Wolffe, but you should be resting.”

“All do respect, sir, but so should you.” Wolffe countered, a bit harder in voice than intended. Plo Koon regarded this and sighed.

“You are right, as usual, Captain. But sleep eludes me tonight.” Those silver rings in his eyes seemed dimmer than he remembered. “But you didn’t come here to chase me into my bed again. You’re not that protective of me, Wolffe. What troubles you?”

Wolffe nodded and cocked his head. “Did you not hear the whistling, sir? The visiting members of the 501st do not seem to hear it, but the Wolfpack is concerned. It makes our skin crawl, sir..”

Plo Koon, despite himself, showed a mild surprised face. At least, what Wolffe knew as surprise. A short silence, only broken when Wolffe prompted with a soft ‘sir?’ did Plo respond, with a soft sort of laughter. Wolffe’s turn to be surprised.

“Sir?” He requested again; laughter was uncommon for his General, though chuckling at antics of the troopers was common.

“I was certain my singing was much too high or low pitched for clones to hear.. And here I am belting out songs at the top of my—” There was a native word there that Wolffe wouldn’t hope to repeat.

A pause and a head tilt from the captain. “…Singing sir?” Plo sang? Ahsoka was known to sing sometimes, but younglings did that. Troopers sang things they picked up over time. But Plo?

Plo sensed his surprise and reached out to pat Wolffe’s shoulder, then the cheek of his helmet. “Just because I am a Jedi, and a General, that does not mean I have to leave the simple things behind. Your brothers often sing in the shower, Wolffe.”

Wolffe then realized his general was hiding a good portion of himself behind the door. He instantly flicked his visor to a frequency that hid everything but basic outlines, made for tracking in heavy stimuli or strange environments.

“I will try to keep the middle-pitch notes out of my songs. Will that be all Captain Wolffe?”

“Yes sir.” And it was such a knee-jerk reaction that Wolffe relaxed with it, turning to leave through the small gap in the door.

 

A blast of air hit him as the door was sealed and the bubble popped off, helium escaping into the ship and dissipating quickly.

Anakin was right there. Of course.

“General Plo Koon is alright. And I have found the source of the whistling.” Wolffe reported.

Anakin seemed confused. “Alright, out with it Captain.”

Wolffe paused, regarding the request, before nodding a few times. “I don’t wish to spoil my general’s privacy…” He trailed off as some of the lower warbles started again. He was glad he had the sense to put his bucket on, to hide the smile. “But he is the cause of it, and he is fine. Back to your bunks!” He barked at the troopers, who took his words at face value. Anakin did not, and trailed him to stand at his side.

“What was it, Wolffe?” Wolffe could see wheels turning in Anakin’s mind, and decided that was quite enough. So he pulled a tidbit of info discuss with Rex over a drink once.

“General Skywalker, even you sometimes sing in the shower.” Wolffe kept walking as Anakin stopped to contemplate that, mouth agape like a fresh Shiny meeting Plo Koon for the first time. A small smirk as he went into his room, closed the door, and listened to some of his more awake brothers humming along to the sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I know, all you were expecting a Transformers work.. Sorry. My muse for that isn't dying but is out the window. So here's a short tidbit on my Clone Wars obsession while I recover from the flu. I know little about Kel Dor culture, but know they like the 'wind spirits' and therefore their songs would be whistly and croony. Apologies for errors, I really only know some stuff about Clones. Enjoy, friends!


End file.
